Gemstone Prince
by DragonFlame444
Summary: How exactly did the Icewings lose all of the animus magic? Surely Snowfox passed the genes on to her daughter, who passed it on when she became Queen. Unless something else happened, something that completely stopped the Icewings from having magic ever again. This is that story.


_In the years after Prince Arctic escaped the Ice Kingdom, what did Queen Diamond do? We know she goes mad from using her powers to much, but what exactly did she use them on? What she did to Foeslayer would not of been enough to make her go insane. And why did the anime in the Icewong tribe die out? Snowfox was Queen Diamonds niece, so she would have animus powers in her blood, and the magic would of been passed down. Unless... unless something else happened. Something that made sure no Icewing would ever be born an animus again._

**This is that story.**

* * *

Claws scraped on ice as a dragon glided down the hall, moving like a white shadow. Her scales were covered in jewelry, and on the dragon's head was a delicate tiara that looked like it was made from icicles. However, the regal image was ruined by the mad gleam in the dragon's blue eyes.

As the Icewing passed by a window, for a moment, she stopped and stared outside. It was a calm night, the snow perfectly matching the dragonesses pure white scales. Yet her eyes were only focused on the moons in the sky.

After a moment, the dragonesses lips curled back as she cursed the moons for all they did to ruin her life. Her eyes were filled with undying hatred as she recounted the things taken from her. The Icewing's son, about a year ago, had been kidnapped by Nightwings, the tribe blessed by the moon with strange powers as mysterious as their name.

The Nightwings had come, pretending to speak of peace for both their tribes. One of them had brought an extra; a dark green Nightwing who was loud and abracious, and certainly not fit for a Prince, let alone the Prince of the Icewings! The Nightwing must of had some kind of power, because how else would she have been able to convince the dragonesses son to abandon his tribe and everything he knew just before he was supposed to present his tribe with a gift made from his animus powers!

A small, dark voice whispered to the dragoness that maybe, just maybe her son had decided to leave on his own accord. After all, he was always a bit of a strange Icewing, acting unsatisfied with the life of an Icewing Prince.

But the dragoness crushed that thought in her mind and raked her sharp claws through them. Her son had been _perfectly_ loyal, a _mode_l prince, and had been bewitched by the Nightwing _witch_! On top of that, the QUeen had just received rumors that her son and the Nightwing had laid eggs. Oh, how the Queen wished she could stab that magic-stealing Nightwing right in the heart. But the dragoness had already taken care of that already. A careful spell cast had set up a summoning spell, and another had turned an empty cave into a torture dungeon. It was just a matter of time until she fell into the Queen's claws. An angry smirk graced the Queen's face and she turned and continued down the hallway.

Finally the white Icewing faced a wide doorway, a thick ice door in her way. The door swung open under her claws, and the Queen entered.

It was a small room, with a small window on one side. The room was bare except for an elegant block of ice about half as tall as a dragon in the center of the room. On top of the block was what looked like a bowl, and inside the bowl was a single Icewing egg.

The egg was a shade of light blue-grey, like stormy skies reflected in snow. Already, a brilliant crack had spread across the top of the shell, disrupting the smooth surface.

The Queen let out a fanged grin at the sight of her creation already starting to hatch. She had told no one of the creatures existence, not wanting to hear them nagging about the laws she broke using her magic and who the father to her egg was. The Icewing had no time for such questions.

The dragoness sat silently, watching as the eggshells slowly broke off, and left a small creature sitting in the middle. His scales were a mix of colors from blue grey to a shade close to white, and his perfect horns were pure white, sharp as all Icewing's horns should be.

"Welcome." The Queen spoke, bending down to observe the dragonet closely. He looked like a perfect Icewing, every quality there, no reason for anyone to suspect anything. "You shall win me the war, my perfect little weapon."

The dragonet opened his eyes, and the Queen was startled to see that they were the purest, darkest black. For a moment she was surprised, but she quickly accepted it. After all, considering how he was made, it wasn't a surprise the dragnet was a bit different than usual.

The Queen smiled grimly. "I shall name you Zircon. You shall restore honor to our family, by ending the war." The dragonet just blinked his eyes slowly, before letting out a soft chirp in what sounded like eagerness.

Queen Diamond let out a laugh. "Well then. Tomorrow we shall introduce you to the tribe. It's time they meet their prince… and newest animus."

* * *

**Hello everyone! To all those waiting for the next chapter of **_**Destined**_**, it might be a while. I'm a bit tired from school and didn't have much time for writing. **

**I had this idea in my head, since how did the Icewings lose their magic? Sure, Arctic was killed, but Snowfox had animus blood in her genes, and it says in Darkstalkers book that she had a daughter. So why is the magic gone? This is my take on the story.**

**The chapter of this story will be much shorter than in **_**Destined**_**, so I'll probably write them faster. But… I don't have as much inspiration to finish this one, so don't expect many updates. **

**I have no beta for this story. The cover art is by me and is an image of Zircon. Its kinda crappy but I drew it in 5 minutes. So R&R, and tell me if you enjoy the story!**

**-Dragonflame**


End file.
